


More than words

by Pryde



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon, F/M, Gen, post jinchuu arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde/pseuds/Pryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the right words to explain it seems a mission impossible to accomplish, just attempting to come up with a proper answer would require more than words but a fair amount of sentences, which is a problem since we all know Aoshi Shinomori is a man of very little few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than words

❝Why no one ever tells her to shut up?❞ Despite being a guest, Zanza has little problem voicing his annoyance. Which is ironic coming from someone who is so close to Yahiko but this is an observation Aoshi decides to keep to himself. There's no use in answering, for there are several reasons why no one in the Aoiya would ask Misao to hold herself from being as cheerful as usual. And much contrary to the (popular?) belief, her endlessly gleeful presence does not bother Aoshi in the slightest.

❝I get the old man wants to spoil her but you? Y'don't have to put up with her.❞ Sanosuke's voice drops the complaint there as he continues eating his meal, and Aoshi is glad he doesn't have to hear him any more yet he realises the other awaits for some kind of response from him and this is where things get weird for him. The details of his intimacy with the bubbly onmitsu are only his to ponder about, definitely none of anyone's business but his own and Misao's, that is. But even explaining that aspect of their bond would be easier to put into words. There's really no actual answer for why he is never bothered by her company; perhaps he's just too used to being with his comrades and now that they're gone Misao's company eases the loneliness. Selfish? Maybe. But not only that, he truly enjoys their long lasted conversations when they talk about everything and anything. Well, she talks, he listens. And Aoshi is okay with that and regardless also being okay with ignoring why he's content with his current situation, he's quite certain it has a lot to do with her making him feel loved, worthy and understood. Which speaking of, and to make it even more weird, he now understands Shishio's words regarding Yumi. Not that he agrees with stabbing-a-beloved-one part neither he would jeopardise Misao in battle the same way, but the fact that Shishio and Yumi shared a mutual understanding, so sincere and complex and abstract at the same time that made no sense for anyone besides the two of them... That is something Aoshi himself is growing to relate to every day that goes by.

Then again, finding the right words to explain it seems a mission impossible to accomplish, just attempting to come up with a proper answer would require more than words but a fair amount of sentences, which is a problem since we all know Aoshi Shinomori is a man of very little few words. Besides, the man considers, Sanosuke's attention span couldn't possibly bear such serious explication and he's still staring while waiting.

As he pours the hot water inside their cups calmly preparing tea, both of his hands and distant blue eyes occupied with the task, Aoshi finds the easiest, most effective and accurate way to answer; ❝I love her.❞


End file.
